


Madhouse

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly Shay was never the jealous type. Okay, maybe there were a few instances with Freddie, but this! This was insane! Jealous because a girl was talking to Gibby? She should probably check herself into the nuthouse as well… (Originally posted on 2/22/12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of my first, and currently only, iCarly fanfic. I really love this unorthodox pairing. Those kinds of pairs tend to be my favorites. Please enjoy!

Carly Shay pressed her fingers against the flesh of her arm, desperately hoping to snap herself out of this…this… _feeling_ with some fresh, stinging pain, but coming up empty.

That was a very _Sam_ thing to do, anyway.

She groaned as she sank down into her chair, hoping that it would just grow a mouth and teeth and _devour_ her, because - _really_ \- that was what she needed at this particular moment and time.

Going out to dinner with her friends was nothing new. Sure, there were a few variables that almost always affected how their outing went. One, being Sam and Freddie's fledgling relationship and two, her brother's _insanity_ , but it was always nice to be able to go to a restaurant and just sit down and have a nice meal with friends…

Apparently, there was a new, third, variable that she hadn't even taken into account: Gibby's sudden status as _stud_.

And you're thinking, _Gibby? A **stud**? Are you **mad**?_

Carly had a feeling that the answer to the latter question was a resounding _yes_.

She hadn't expected this to happen, and surely if Sam and Freddie weren't so wrapped up in each other they wouldn't have expected this to happen, either. And Spencer was currently talking to some cooky-looking waitress - which scared her more than a little bit - and that plus the kissy-faces her two best friends were making at each other was enough to make Carly want to rip out her hair.

And then _this_ had to be dropped on her.

A random girl - and one that was _gorgeous_ , for that matter - came up to Gibby halfway through the appetizer and started chatting him up, asking for his autograph, completely ignoring the other members of the iCarly crew.

Of course, Carly would be the only one to notice. Sam and Freddie were sucking face and Spencer was creepily trying to weasel a number out of the waitress that looked as if she had been struck by lightning.

The girl was a redhead and had introduced herself as Kim. She was overtly stroking Gibby's arm and laughing at all his jokes. Usually, Carly would have expected Gibby to eat up all the attention he was receiving, but he looked downright awkward when faced with the girl's forwardness.

Something about that made Carly feel a bit better.

But when Kim slipped her number into the front pocket of Gibby's shirt, she saw red.

Okay, maybe that was exaggerating a bit, but it made Carly pretty irate.

Alright, a _lot_ irate.

…maybe she wasn't exaggerating at all.

This whole thing was completely new to Carly, feeling like this for _Gibby_? Feeling so jealous that she fantasized ripping Kim's pretty red hair out of her head and smacking her in the face with it? Yeah. Carly was pretty scared of that particular facet of what she felt.

"Call me," Kim had said, smiling as she sauntered away, leaving Gibby stunned.

Well, at least that was over, but Carly had a hankering to put the Smackdown on somebody. So, instead of doing that, she excused herself for a moment and left to go to the bathroom.

The chair failed to eat her, so maybe she could drown herself in the toilet.

She found herself staring at her reflection like a madwoman. At first, she was just trying to see if anything was out of place - her hair, her makeup, her clothes - but then she started trying to find flaws in her features. Maybe her eyes were too big, her nose too disproportionate, her hair too… Okay, her hair looked pretty awesome, but still!

Carly growled herself and contemplated sticking her head in the toilet. It really was a good idea. At least she'd be out of this situation. Really, if her friends ever wanted to take her out like this again, they'd _definitely_ have to drag her out kicking and screaming.

Carly shook her head several times and contemplated dipping a paper towel in toilet water just so she could throw it at Kim when she got back, when the door opened…

"Carly Shay," the aforementioned girl said, smirking, crossing her sticklike arms over her chest.

"Kim…whatever your last name is…" She glared.

Kim sauntered up to the sink and started to fix her makeup. She fluffed out her hair and started to smirk into the mirror, as if testing out…whatever it was. Carly fought the urge to laugh and punch her at the same time.

She said nothing, which was surprising. Usually girls like her wanted to stick it to whoever they didn't like. And though Kim had said nothing to Carly that proved she disliked her, Carly could practically _feel_ it oozing out of Kim's pores. Her small, perfect, unclogged pores.

Carly's fingernails bit into her palms as she watched Kim spin on a heel - how she walked in those was beyond her - and left the bathroom.

"I hate her," she said simply, running a hand through her hair before following her out the door.

Carly walked back unsurely to the table, only to see that Sam and Freddie were now arguing, and Spencer was pushing around a tomato on his plate in a dejected manner - cooky waitress gal probably wasn't interested. Nothing unusual.

Carly sat down at her spot, right beside Gibby, and sighed. He was eating a burger with such gusto that she had to admire him when looking at her own pasta dish. She could really use a good, fatty, juicy burger right now.

She ate in silence, only breaking it to tell Sam and Freddie that _no_ she will _not_ be the mediator in their argument. She watched Gibby more closely than usual, wondering if he had plucked the pretty redhead's number out of his pocket and entered it in his phone yet. Maybe they're texting _right now._

Her ears start to feel hot.

They split the bill equally and then leave, with Carly thinking that this was the biggest mistake in the history of the world. They all cram into the car; Sam and Freddie and Gibby all smashed together in the back seat, Carly in the front, and Spencer driving.

Spencer dropped Sam and Freddie off first. Apparently, they have some kind of "appointment" with his mother about something. Carly snickered as she watched Freddie walk off with his tail between his legs and Sam's hand in his own.

It was quiet in the car, then. Spencer started to chat about something completely irrelevant, while Carly couldn't think about anything other than the fact that Gibby was behind her and Gibby had his phone out and Gibby could be texting that redheaded gank right now.

They arrived at Gibby's house in what seemed like the slowest car ride ever. Carly hadn't realized she was clenching the "holy crap" bar above the window so tightly until she realized her nails were hurting. She said goodbye to Gibby as politely as she possibly could, watching him as he got out of the car and made his way to his house.

She wanted to do something. Her legs were itching to get out of this freaking vehicle and follow him. Follow him and do what, she wasn't sure, but she certainly wanted to do _something_. Like throw his stupid phone into the bushes.

She didn't figure anyone else was watching her, but when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she looked to see Spencer staring at her intently, a knowing smile on his face.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded in the direction of Gibby, still walking to his house. A warmth came over Carly and she reached out and hugged her brother - for what reason, she had no idea, but it made her feel better, so she didn't care. She threw open the car door and bolted in the direction of the house.

Gibby was just about to open the door to his house when Carly called his name. He turned around, looking shocked but pleased, and gave her an awkward smile while stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Gibby," she said again, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time that night. She found herself unable to say anything else, unsure of what actually could be said. "Hey."

_Lame._

Gibby looked at her, shocked, for a moment before scratching the back of his head, and smiling, "What can I do you for?"

_You can delete that floozy's number from your phone and text me instead._ She was stunned at her train of thoughts and immediately pushed them away, opting to say, "Um…what's up?"

Gibby cocked his head to the side and said, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Carly waved her hands in front of her. "I was just…ah…"

_Okay, Shay,_ she thought, pumping herself up. _Now or never._

"How's Kim?"

She waited eagerly for his reaction.

"Who?"

Blinking, Carly said, " _Kim_."

" _Who_?"

"The redheaded girl! The gorgeous one that gave you her number! The one you've been texting!" She pointed accusingly at Gibby's pocket, as if the phone was some kind of illegal contraband.

Gibby looked curiously at Carly before saying, "I was texting my mom."

"I _knew_ it - wait, _what_?"

Gibby smiled knowingly at her. "I was texting my mom. Not that girl. She was…creepy."

"Creepy? She was looked like a ginger Angelina Jolie!"

"Do _you_ wanna text her?"

" _No!_ " Carly flushed. "No. I…was just…I…"

A slow, strangely attractive smile fell over Gibby's features.

"You should know," he said, "that I don't go for girls like that."

The innocence of his statement, and the openness with which he said it, was enough to get Carly's heart pounding in her chest. She found herself feeling embarrassed and ended up wringing her hands in front of her.

"Just remember that for next time," he said, giving her a knowing smile. "It's cute, though, how you got so jealous."

"I wasn't - I mean…oh, shut up."

He then did something so strange, so un-Gibby that it was mind boggling. He reached forward and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, grinning at the way her cheeks flushed in response to it.

"How 'bout I text you?" he asked, smiling.

When had Gibby become so…so… _urg_! Carly couldn't even figure out an adjective that accurately described this.

Instead of dwelling on how much he'd changed, she gave him a smile and said, "I'd like that, actually."

Gibby nodded and smiled at her before saying, "Good night, Carly."

"Night, Gibby."

He turned and shut the door behind him, leaving a stunned Carly on his doorstep, her heart hammering away inside her chest.

As she walked back to the car and her brother - who would no doubt tease her about this whole thing - she found herself grinning ear to ear as her fingers idly brushed the phone inside her pocket.

As cheesy as it sounded, Carly didn't think she'd ever been so excited for a text message.


End file.
